Concrete Angel 1
by Artemis GoH
Summary: The DADA teacher tells her OWL students about a girl. And abused girl who lost it all. R&R MINOR PJO! Tissues might be needed


NOT MINE! Nor is the song!

Summary: The DADA teacher tells her OWL students about a girl. And abused girl who lost it all. R&R MINOR PJO!

**Concrete Angel**

"Kids, this day is a very important day, very important to me and I expect full attention from all of you. Once, there was a girl. I will not tell you her name yet. She was abused by her mother. She had one friend. He died in their fourth year. She took it horribly. For a long time she stopped eating, showing up for class, and talking. Once, when he was alive, she looked like a boy. She kept her hair chin-length and uneven while her eyes were brown. She was a metamorphogus, you see, and so they passed as twins. After, her golden hair was a curtain to her waist and her eyes were a dull grey. She always wore the uniform, when at school, with the pants, instead of the skirt. On weekends, she wore all black. Every night she left the building and went to his grave. She would cry for a while and then she would simply stand through the night. She could control the weather and every night there would be a storm. She was also a seer. Many people would try and use that to their advantage. She went home for Christmas break and was found beaten to death. This is a presentation put together for her funeral. She's buried with her best friend now. She called him Ghost king and he called her Delphi. They were two halves of the same soul."

**She walks to school with a lunch she packed **

**Nobody knows what she's holding back; **

_The slideshow showed a young girl wearing a long black dress to the Yule Ball. Her best friend had a date and they (along with Fred and Angelina) planned to switch dates when they arrived this was when she was thirteen._

**Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday, **

**She hides the bruises with the linen and lace; **

**oh **

_It showed the girl putting on a glamour charm_

**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask, **

**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask; **

_Snape saw a bruise, looked and looked away._

**Bearing the burdon of a secret storm, **

**Sometimes she wishes she was never born; **

_She cried herself to sleep in her best friend's arms_

**Through the wind and the rain, **

**She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above; **

_She was sobbing at his funeral_

**But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. **

_Finaly, she slept, a small smile on her face._

**Concrete Angel **

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night, **

**The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights; **

_She was getting beat by her mother again and despite how loud her cries were, no one went to investigate_

**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate, **

**When morning comes it will be too late. **

_The next day, 3 in the morning, she was dead_

**Through the wind and the rain, **

**She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above; **

_She was standing in front of his grave, not shedding a tear. No glamour charm or anything, just standing in a flowing dress during a storm, her golden waves flying around her._

**But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. **

_She had drawn a picture, taking place in a palace of some sort, as she and her friend re-united._

**Concrete Angel **

**A statue stands in a shaded place, **

**An angel girl with an upturned face; **

_Two graves, side-by-side. The second one had a statue of an angelic girl._

**Her name is written on a polished rock, **

**A broken heart that the world forgot. **

_There were many clips of people trying to use her._

**Through the wind and the rain, **

**She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above; **

_This time, she simply stood in a huge storm, not bothering to hide her tears. She cried out of fear of her mother, and out of sadness for the loss of her friend. _

**But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. **

_A picture of her and her best friend hugging._

**Concrete Angel **

As soon as the slideshow ended, many hands were raised.

"Professor, what was that?" the first student, a Gryffindor, asked.

"Clips of moments of her life. She wrote in her diary how to access a video camera she had filming her life. She left her diary on her bed before that break."

"What were their names?" A Hufflepuff asked.

"In divination, have you ever heard of Skyler Storm and Nico Di Angelo?"

"Yes," replied a Slytherin.

"Those were their names."

"Professor? Did you know her?" asked a Ravenclaw.

"Yes. I was the one to find her diary, to put this together, and to find her dead. Other then Nico, I was Skye's only friend." The professor said, "Yes. And I show my students this every year for her. There were people who tried to use her. Some thought she was above human because she was a prophetess. She wasn't. She was a scared girl, who just wanted a friend. She was modest, brightest witch of our year and always said we were wrong. She- she-" and the teacher stopped. For the first time since she was fourteen, Luna Lovegood, Defense teacher, started to sob. She cried for her friend and the childhood –and life- that was lost, "I hope your with Nico again, Skye. We love you."

**AN- that made me cry. I know I added PJO but… Did you like?**


End file.
